1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a window release mechanism and, more particularly, to a window release mechanism and wiper system which utilizes a single wiper motor to drive a wiper arm and also actuate a window release when the wiper arm is driven to a window release position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many motor vehicles, such as minivans, sport utility vehicles and other vehicles, have a swing or side door or gate, such as a tailgate. Some automotive designs also provide for a rear window situated in the upper portion of the rear door or gate. The window is pivotally mounted to the vehicle at the top of the window so that the bottom of the window can be swung between a latched, closed position and a hold open position.
Many times, particularly with rear cargo access tailgates and windows, a window wiper for window clearing and cleaning is provided. Those model vehicles with a swing open window and a low mounted wiper must be designed so that the wiper arm and blade are moved off of the window so that the window can swing and pivot freely without interference from the wiper arm or blade. Some vehicles accommodate this by making a park position for the blades just below the glass. The glass can be opened while in this park position, and the wiper blade moves onto the glass when actuated. At shut off, it parks again off the glass.
A disadvantage of this approach includes an audible noise impact when the blade is moved between a parked and "on-glass" position. Additionally, a smaller wiper area oftentimes results.
In another arrangement, the wiper motor is at park position at the lower edge of the glass. When it is desired to open the window, the wiper arm and wiper blade must be moved to below the window, so that the window is free to swing for opening, thereby always maintaining a window swing arc which is clear of the wiper arm and wiper blade. In this type of design, the wiper arm and wiper blade are parked on the window, but driven by a wiper motor so that the arm and blade are driven below the bottom of the window when the window is swung open and, thereafter, returning to the on-window position when the window is closed. In this type of arrangement, the wiper motor was used to drive the wiper arm, and a separate power motor or key actuator was used to actuate a window release which released the window after the wiper motor drove the wiper arm and wiper blade to a window release position. Unfortunately, this design had various disadvantages, such as requiring additional motors, linkage and the like to effect permitting the wiper blade to remain on the window when not in use and driven to the window release position when it is desired to open the window.
What is needed, therefore, is a window release and wiper system and method which are simple in design and which facilitate reducing the number of parts by providing a system and method which can simultaneously actuate a window release to release the window when a wiper arm is driven to a window release position.